Of Host Clubs and Baseball Batts
by MoonxStar
Summary: Tamaki has finally returned to Ouran as a teacher, but he is shocked to find out that the host club has been disband. Now it is up to him, and his unwilling sidekick Hanaa, to start up the hostclub and bring it back to its formal glory. Warning: Slash
1. The return of the host club!

**Of Host Clubs and Baseball Bats**

**Title:** Of Host Clubs and Baseball Bats

**Chapter:** Prologue

-MoonxStar-: Hi people! Yeah, I started a new story ^^" Couldn't resist!

Mongolia: Hanaa is my official name now?

-MoonxStar-: Yep! At least in my world :D

Mongolia: -.-

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Does not belong to me! Now excuse me as I cry in my corner of woe.

:::

Tamaki Suoh had not stepped a foot in Ouran for 5 to 6 years. After graduating, he had not looked back, instead, he chose to enjoy all the world had to offer him, and of course share every precious moment with his beautiful girlfriend Haruhi Fujioka.

Walking threw the shiny gates of Ouran, Tamaki couldn't repress a happy smile that slid onto his face. "After all this time, this place looks exactly the same" he thought briefly.

He walked into the school and toward the superintendents office.

"I should visit the host club while I'm here!" he said out loud to himself. "Yes! Those poor souls must be so lost without my guidance!"

Smiling brightly, he quickly made his way toward his fathers office.

"Otou-san! I wish to express my need to visit the host club! Those poor kids are only walking in the dark without my guidance!"

"Tamaki?"

"Yes Otou-san?"

"There is no host club."

"...! WHAT? How can that be? Its a great club! How could you do this to me?"

"Tamaki, no one wanted to join after you left. I had no choice in disbanding it."

The former 'prince-type' went to his corner of woe while muttering "No-one wanted to join? How could that be?"

Seeing the depressing aura around his son, the superintendent got up from his chair and awkwardly patted his back.

After a few minutes of silent patting, a knock interrupted their 'father-son bonding time'

"Thank god!" said the senior Suoh.

Ignorant the shocked, hurt look on his son's face, he quickly got to the door and opened it widely, grinning when he spotted his secretary.

"Ah! Naomi (made up) So good to see you! What can I help you with?" he asked while taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

Already used to the weird behavior, Naomi yanked her hand out of his grasp, and wiped in on her uniform. "Sir, the new student has arrived and needs a guide around the school"

Senior Suohs eyes suddenly lighted up "This is perfect! Tamaki, come here son. I want you to show a student around school. You can do that right?"

Naomi looked at him with a critical eye before nodding to herself, "Come on now, we don't have all day."

Poor Tamaki was standing dazed at the sudden decision.

Getting irritated Naomi grabbed Tamakis hand and dragged him out of the superintendents office.

Meanwhile, Senior Suoh was sitting in his office with a folder in front of him, "This should be interesting," he grinned while looking at the boy's picture in front of him.

* * *

><p>Hanaa was pissed, his family's company had sent him to a school in Japan, freaking Japan! He didn't want to be here! Surrounded by snot-nosed rich brats who'd probably stab him in the back the first chance they get!<p>

And to top it off, his sister was here, with that chinese bastard! His sister...who he hadn't seen in years...

"GAAAAH! Too girly!"

The Mongolian sighed, feeling tired all of a sudden. He leaned back and crossed his arms, trying to mentally block all the happy memories of his childhood.

"Hanaa?"

Sitting up straighter, he looked at Noami-sensei with a curious expression.

"This is Tamaki, we need you to keep him busy. Tamaki, this is Hanaa, our new transfer student"

Hanaa blinked while thinking "Straight forward" before nodding slowly.

"Great!" grinned the woman.

"He's all yours" with that, the woman ran back into the office, slamming the door behind her.

Left with the unknown man, they stared each other dumbfounded.

The blond man, Tamaki he mentally reminded himself, broke out of his trance first.

"Ah my, what a lovely flower" he said grinning in a (oh god) seductive way (gag).

"It's...nice to meet you Suoh-san"

"Please call me Tamaki Suoh-san is too formal for a pretty girl like you"

"Is he trying to make fun of me?" he thought, fuming. "Suoh-san will be alright," he replied looking at him with a not-amused face.

Hanaa started walking, not caring if his "guide" was following him or not.

I am sorry my princess!" Tamaki proclaimed, appearing out of no where "I can not accept that" he continued while holding out a rose for him and moving closer to his face.

Face burning red from anger, the Mongolian smacked the boy in the head before continuing his way to pick up his uniform.

"Ah, I understand"

"..."

"This is too fast for you isn't it? My princess is so shy~"

Hanaa stopped and turned around slowly "I. am. a. **guy**" he said angrily before turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p>"Not again," Tamaki thought to himself, depravedly. "This reminds me of how I met Haruhi...how I met Haruhi?"<p>

Looking down thoughtfully the blond quietly muttered to himself "This is exactly like the situation with Haruhi! Except reversed, but that's not the point!" Standing up with a determined gaze, Tamaki pointed to the ceiling dramatically, "Of course! This is a sign from fate, telling me to restart the host club!"

Grinning widely, Tamaki excitedly ran towards Hanaa to share his exciting news.

"Hanaa! Wait! We must restart the host club! I can even teach you how to be a good host!"

"Host Club?" he echoed, thinking he was talking about being a host in his house "I'm already an excellent host, I don't need your help"

Tamaki grinned widely, "Excellent!" We must start looking for other members immediately!" with that, Hanaa was dragged into the distance while screaming bodily threats.

* * *

><p>-MoonxStar-: Aaaaaaand cut! Print it! Thats all for today guys, see you next week<p> 


	2. Recruiting New Hosts

**Of Host Clubs and Baseball Bats**

**Title:** Of Host Clubs and Baseball Bats

**Chapter:** Recruiting new hosts!

-MoonxStar-: Ve~ New chapter!

Mongolia: About time! Don't you know it's impolite to keep people waiting!

-MoonxStar-: *chibi eyes*

Mongolia: I'm not falling for that

-MoonxStar-: *pout*

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz and Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

><p>Hanaa had somehow convinced Tamaki to get his uniform before going on their "journey".<p>

Now adored in identical Ouran uniforms (Tamaki: I want to blend in! And remember the good times as a student!) they were looking for new members, at least Tamaki was, Hanaa was just trying to find someone to help him escape from this mental persons grasp.

"Give that back!"

"No! It's mine!"

"It originated in Korea so its mine da-ze!"

"I AM Korean you idiot!"

"South is better."

"No, North."

"You're a bunch of commies da-ze."

"You can't speak to me that way!"

"I will speak to you however I want da-ze!"

"Why you little-! Have respect for your elders!"

"Never Da-Ze!"

*CRASH*

Hanaa winced in sympathy to whatever just fell to the ground. "Whats going on?" he thought to himself.

Rounding the corner, Hanaa saw 2 identical figures rolling around, fighting on the floor. "Is that Yong Soo?" he thought looking at the weird curl the younger twin had. "That explains it"

Looking at Tamaki, Hanaa couldn't help but be slightly scared by the crazy gleam in his eye, and couldn't help but recognize it from when he declared the start of the 'Host Club' "Oh god, not this again"

"You two!"

The fighting duo looked at Tamaki.

"You're perfect for the devil twin roles! The way you passionately hug each other, and notice nothing besides each others presence. Yes, yes, this is really good! You're both hired for the Host Club! Come to the third music room tomorrow after school!"

. . .

"Are you on drugs da-ze?"

"Uh..."

"Hell no" Standing up, the older twin dusted his clothes while glaring at Tamaki. "I have no time for such childish things like host clubs"

"Haha! You're scared aren't you?" taunted the younger twin.

Im Huyng turned to look at his twin "What?"

"You heard me" Yong Soo smirked, glad to have caught his brothers attention "You're just scared that I'll be better then you...Again"

Meanwhile, Tamaki's mind was working furiously trying to create an explanation for the way the twins acted.

Im Huyng was glaring full out at his younger brother.

"Of course, of course! Since Haruhi was a girl who looked like a boy, and Hanaa looks like a girl who's a boy, then that means everyone is reversed! Which is why the twins are acting as they are now! That makes perfect sense!" (Hanaa: Baka *facepalm*)

"Fine"

Yong Soo continued laughing until he registered what his brother said.

"Huh?"

"I said _fine_, I'll join the stupid host club just for the sake of proving I'm once and for all, better then **you**"

"Ha! As if!" The younger twin smirked and looked at Tamaki "We'll be there"

"Wonderful! Hanaa, we must find the other club members, to the library!"

"Wha-? AAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

><p>As Hanaa was being dragged, he spotted an angel (sort of) by the name of Ivan (shudder).<p>

"Ivaaaan!"

Working quickly, Hanaa grabbed the russian students sleeve and hid behind the, much larger, student.

"Help meee" he hissed quietly.

"Aah! Comrade Hanaa!" the russian exclaimed. "It's so nice to see you yes?"

"An Hanaa! You have found us another host I see!"

"Privet!(1) You must be comrade Hanaas friend da?"

"Ah! What a nice gentleman! And polite too. You'll be perfect for the host club!"

"Host Club?"

"Yes, the host club! The glorious place where..."

Rolling his eyes at the blonds dramatics, Hanaa slowly inched away from the distracted duo.

"Da, I'll meet you there tomorrow then! Kolkolkolkolkol"

"Excellent! Come Hanaa! We must prepare for our hosts!"

Lets just say Hanaa wasn't the least bit surprised to be pulled away by the eccentric blond.

* * *

><p>-MoonxStar-: Hiru people! Sorry that the chapter is so short *Tamaki's corner of woe* But at least I finished with the chapter! Yay! Next chapter you will see the adorable Canadian and Prussia enter the picture! (i have no clue if the sentence is grammatically is correct or not, and technically i don't care :P) And you can't forget the hero and Iggy!<p>

England: My name is England, not Iggy! Come on lass!

-MoonxStar-: :D I'll keep calling you Iggy till you get Canada's name right.

England:...Martin?

-MoonxStar-: *facepalm* Till next chapter! Please review! ^^V


End file.
